Promesa de corazón
by Giuly DG
Summary: Ambos hicieron una promesa: Estar ellos solos. Pero lo azares del destino los separaron a tal punto de estar cada uno en un hemisferio. Aquella promesa pudo haberse desvanecido pero una promesa de corazón ni el tiempo ni la distancia pueden romperla.


**Atención:** La obra de Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Resumen**: Ambos hicieron una promesa: Estar ellos solos. Pero lo azares del destino los separaron a tal punto de estar cada uno en un hemisferio. Aquella promesa pudo haberse desvanecido pero una promesa de corazón ni el tiempo ni la distancia pueden romperla.

* * *

**Promesa de corazón**

**By Eagle Gold**

El señor Tashio no podía dormir. Eran las tres y media de la mañana y andaba enfurecido, muerto de frío, acodado en ese balcón del tercer piso, sobre la calle vacía, temblando, encogido dentro del sobretodo de solapas levantadas. Después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, de tomar pastillas y de ir y venir por la casa frenético y rabioso como un león enjaulado, se había vestido como para salir y hasta se había lustrado los zapatos.

Y ahí estaba ahora, con los ojos resecos, los nervios tensos, agazapado escuchando el invisible golpeteo de algún animal cruzando la noche, mientras algún taxi daba vueltas a la manzana con sus faros rompiendo la neblina, esperando turno para entrar al amueblado de la calle 43, y un tranvía 63 con las ventanillas pegajosas, opacadas de frío, pasaba vacío de tanto en tanto, arrastrándose entre las casas de uno o dos a siete pisos y se perdía, entre los pocos letreros luminosos de los hoteles, que brillaban mojados, apenas visibles, calle abajo.

Ese insomnio era una desgracia. Mañana estaría resfriado y andaría abombado como un sonámbulo todo el día. Y además nunca había hecho esa idiotez de levantarse y vestirse en plena noche de invierno nada más que para quedarse ahí, andando en el balcón. ¿A quién se le ocurriría hacer esas cosas? Se encogió de hombros, angustiado. La noche se había hecho para dormir y se sentía viviendo a contramano. Solamente él se sentía despierto en medio del enorme silencio de la ciudad dormida. Un silencio que lo hacía moverse con cierto sigiloso cuidado, como si pudiera despertar a alguien. Se cuidaría muy bien de no contárselo a su socio de la empresa porque lo cargaría un año entero por esa ocurrencia de lustrarse los zapatos en medio de la noche.

Y contemplo su melena negra en un charco solo para cruzarse con otra realidad que lo sofocaba, estaba solo. Solo porque el destino lo quiso así, él tuvo oportunidad desde que su carrera en la empresa iba en ascenso. No podía quejase, su padre había sido un cobrador de la luz, un inmigrante que se había muerto de hambre sin haber llegado a nada. El señor Tashio había trabajado como un animal y ahora tenía esa casa del tercer piso cerca de la torre de Tokio, en propiedad horizontal, y hacía pocos meses había comprado el pequeño híbrido que estaba abajo, y había gastado una fortuna en los hermosos apliques cromados de las portezuelas. La empresa de la capital iba muy bien y ahora tenía también la chacra donde pasaba las vacaciones. No podía quejarse. Se daba todos los gustos. Pero para él solo. Ni aquel hibrido ni la casa en el tercer piso ni la chacra el brindarían el calor de una figura femenina al amanecer de un domingo o el deleite de probar algo que no sea la comida de la juntas directivas a las concurría dos o tres veces por semana. Dieron las cuatro de la mañana. La niebla era espesa. Un silencio pesado había caído sobre Tokio. Ni un ruido. Todo en calma. Hasta el señor Tashio tratando de no despertar a nadie, adormeciéndose.

De pronto una mujer gritó en la noche. De golpe. Una mujer aullaba a todo lo que daba como una criatura y pedía socorro sin palabras, gritaba en la neblina, llamaba a alguien, gritaba en la neblina, llamaba a alguien, a cualquiera. El señor Tashio dio un respingo, y se estremeció, asustado. La mujer aullaba de dolor en la neblina y parecía golpearlo con sus gritos como un puñetazo. El señor Tashio quiso hacerla callar, era de noche, podía despertar a alguien, había que hablar más bajo. Se hizo un silencio. Y de pronto gritó de nuevo, reventando el silencio y la calma y el orden, haciendo escándalo y pidiendo socorro con su aullido visceral de carne y sangre, anterior a las palabras, casi un vagido de niña, desesperado y solo.

El viento siguió soplando. Nadie despertó. Nadie se dio por enterado. Entonces el señor Tashio bajó a la calle y fue en la niebla, a tientas, hasta la esquina. Y allí la vio. Nada más que una muchacha de su medida edad sentada en el umbral del una casa. Despatarrada y atolondrada, casi una niña, con las manos caídas sobre la falda, vencida y sola y perdida, y las piernas abiertas bajo la pollera sucia de un simple azul y la cabeza sobre el pecho y cartera de talle mediana bajo el brazo.

— Keh —resopló el señor Tashio, todo el escándalo era mano y obra de una niña tonta perdida en la neblina.

—Quiero ir a casa, mamá —lloraba—. Quiero unas monedas para ir a mi casa.

— ¿Es acaso en esa cartera no traes la paga de tu esposo? — indagó secamente y casi con reproche. La mujer negó con su cabeza vagamente, aún sumergida en una especie de trance irreflexiva.

Era una mujer japonesa típica que podía ser su secretaria sentada en el último escalón de la estrecha escalera de madera en un chorro de luz amarilla.

El señor Tashio sintió una vaga ternura, una vaga piedad, se dijo que así eran las mujeres de la noche , qué se iba a hacer, la vida era dura, sonrió, sacó unas cuantas monedas y se las puso amontonadas en el borde de la cartera pensando vagamente en la caridad. Se sintió satisfecho. Se quedó mirándola, con las manos en los bolsillos, despreciándola despacio.

— ¿Cómo un hombre de etiqueta hace caridad? — expresó, al señor Tashio le dio un fastidio aquella pregunta y la ignoro incorporándose para retirarse de allí. — ¿Estás solo o no?

El reloj marcaba las cuatro y media. El silencio volvía a reinar las calles de Tokio y al señor Tashio se le había interpuesto una intensa pregunta.

— Esa voz…— sus recuerdos le hicieron eco es su mente y reunió las piezas. La forma de vestir, el típico andar con polleras nada extravagantes pero que dejaban una puerta a la imaginación y la mismísima preguntan solo le recaían en pensar en una sola persona. — ¿Kagome Higurashi?

— ¿Inuyasha Tashio?— fue su respuesta, por unos instantes sus miradas se encontraron intrigadas y los recuerdos no estuvieron de sobra.

Ambos vecinos desde su infancia, vivieron en los suburbios más llamativos de la capital japonesa. Concurrían a la misma escuela tanto en la primaria como en su secundaria, los azares de la vida los distanciaron. Inuyasha se mudo con su padre a Estados Unidos para estudiar abogacía y balances económicos. Kagome estudio medicina y se dedico a ello solemnemente. ¿Qué era entonces lo que los inquietaba ante tal encuentro?

— Me han dicho que te casaste con un aclamado empresario — bufó Inuyasha. Con una disimulada molestia pero un nada disimulado montón de celos.

— Ese aclamado empresario me dejo por su secretaria y heme aquí — bromeó con una sonrisa amarga en su matiz de piel blanca. Ella llena de ilusiones ante su lujosa vida que se presentaba junto a Hojo Akitoki destrozada cuando por "ir a llevar el almuerzo a su prometido" descubrió las juntas directivas de Hojo eran de tan solo dos personas y que las mismas llevaban poca o nada de ropa.

— Debió ser duro, ¿Y ese idiota te llevó a terminar una noche de madrugada a andar sin rumbo por las calles de Tokio? — Kagome rió ligeramente, el particular habla de Inuyasha era algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza a pesar de los años y la distancia.

— No creo que lo que voy a decir pero te he extrañado mucho Inuyasha y el hecho de encontrarnos ahora me causa alegría — el señor Tashio sintió estremecer su cuerpo. Pero no podía negarlo, él también extraño a su vecina de la niñez.

— Comparto el mismo sentimiento Kagome — contestó sentándose junto a ella en el cordón de la calle húmeda por la neblina. Las luces del gran Tokio dejaban de brillar para dar paso a la luz natural y lumínica del sol. — Sabes que estoy solo ¿Verdad?

— Lo sé, ambos estuvimos solos siempre.

— Fue nuestra promesa — recordó Inuyasha y una vaga escena de la infancia vino a su mente. Él y ella, ambos de unos ocho o quizás nueve años, sentados en la extensa escalera que brindaba entrada al templo donde vivía ella. Inuyasha estaba inquieto, una niña se le había acercado cuando compartía un juego de manos con Kagome y le había declarado su amor, hasta incluso le pidió un beso. Él la rechazó sin mediar palabra con la frase de "Estoy con Kagome". Ninguno de los dos supo la gravedad, por asi decir, de la palabra hasta que Yuka, Ayumi y Eri (trió de amigas de Kagome) corrió el rumor de ellos de novios. La escuela los miraba con intriga y suposición. Ellos se mantuvieron callados hasta ese momento en que Kagome habló.

— ¿Tú estás conmigo Inuyasha?

— Claro, ahora así.

— ¡Tonto! Digo como dicen en la escuela — aclaró, sumergiéndose en su falda muy avergonzada—….como novios.

— Novios no, yo estoy solo contigo — expresó. No muy seguro de sus palabras. En su ser no encontraba un término para definirse con aquella niña, solo podía decir que estaba solo con ella.

— Yo también estoy sola contigo — dijo mirándolo a la cara. Sus orbes azules eran muy lindos, sobre todo al atardecer. Ella sonrió y negó con su cabeza. — Creo que nosotros estamos solos, pero juntos.

— Es decir que estamos solo nosotros dos ¿Eso es? — indagó Inuyasha sonriendo un poco.

— Sí. Debemos prometer siempre estar solos — le indico ella a él. Inuyasha se incorporo junto a ella. — ¿De corazón prometes estar solo conmigo?

— Prometo de corazón estar solo contigo si tu estas sola conmigo de corazón — declaró él con una matiz iluminada por el ocaso. Estrecharon sus manos para sellar la promesa de corazón y de complemento, Kagome besó a Inuyasha en los labios.

— Para reforzar la promesa — excusó. Había dado su primer beso con su amigo.

— ¡Oye! — llamó Inuyasha molestó. Kagome giro y recibió los labios de Inuyasha en los suyos. Un beso brusco, torpe pero dulce. Como su dueño. — Faltaba yo.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ahí ustedes dos? —la voz era dura y malévola. Antes de que se diera vuelta, Inuyasha ya sintió una mano sobre su hombro. — A ver, ustedes dos, vamos a la comisaría. Por alterar el orden en la vía pública.

El señor Inuyasha, perplejo, asustado, le sonrió con un gesto de complicidad al vigilante.

— Oficial. Verá usted…

— Yo acabo de ser atacada y mi esposo arribó a socorrerme — habló Kagome incorporándose del cordón — Mire como me han dejado, oficial. — señalo su falda sucia y su cabello destrozado. El oficial miro a Inuyasha y luego redirigió su vista a Kagome.

— Entiendo — dijo el vigilante mirando con odio la calle a su derecha que parecía boca de lobo. — De seguro fueron a la parte urbana de aquí. Veré que puedo hacer.

— Gracias oficial — exclamó el señor Tashio extendiéndole su mano para estrecharla.

— Cuide a su esposa y evite salir con zapatos lustrados a la calle. Podría resbalarse y caerse — el vigilante dirigió una vista al calzado de Inuyasha guiñándole el ojo después. Inuyasha solo soltó una ligera carcajada nerviosa.

El vigilante se retiro de allí, ignorando que tanto Inuyasha como Kagome seguían en la calle pero ya en marcha a la casa de Inuyasha.

— ¿Ahora cumpliremos nuestra promesa? — inquirió el señor Tashio. Kagome lo miro, plasmaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Y porque habría de cumplirla? — le cuestionó, pero fingiendo.

— Oh no lo sé — Inuyasha soltó una risilla y rodó sus ojos. Esa muchacha seguía siendo la misma de antes y por eso no la dejaría que el destino los separe esta vez. — Quizás porque el vigilante de hace unos instantes te conoce como mi esposa.

— ¿Y tu quisieras a Kagome Higurashi como tu esposa? — planteó, a su vez que rozaba su mano con la del muchacho a su lado.

— Sí somos nosotros solos — le indicó, entrelazando las manos y dándose un ligero beso subiendo al tercer piso. Allí vivía Inuyasha Tashio, un importante empresario, dueño de una casa en el tercer piso y que hacía pocos meses había comprado el pequeño híbrido que estaba abajo. Quien había gastado una fortuna en los hermosos apliques cromados de las portezuelas y ahora tenía también la chacra donde pasaba las vacaciones. Pero lo más valioso que poseía era una promesa de corazón que justamente con una bella mujer que le otorgaría la oportunidad, en unas horas, de amanecer un domingo junto a una figura femenina.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** ¿Qué les pareció? Estuve trabajando en esto durante algún tiempo mientras iba y venía por cuestiones personales y recién en estos momentos se los pude compartir. ¿Les gusto?

Saludos amigos voladores.


End file.
